Chapter 187
Looking up Rano notices an Angel standing in front of him. Rabiel looks back at Rano and tells him to step back, that he's too close. Rano looks up at Rabiel and wonders who the hell he is. Rano continues to wonder about the identity of the mystery Angel, as Rabiel picks up Sorath's severed head, telling Luciel, when he hears there are traitors among them, he remembers Luciel's face. Rabiel holding Sorath's severed head, he looks at it and questions whether Luciel has new friends, addressing him by name. Luciel smiles addressing Rabiel by name. Rano is visibly shocked, asking them to wait a moment and wonders aloud if Luciel is talking about Rabiel, the helmet head. Rabiel flinches in anger, and tells Rano he'll deal with him later. Luciel laughs, stating he is also curious about the stupid White Diadems, and whether Rabiel regrets his decision, asking if he's free. Rabiel throws Sorath's head over his shoulder and says he wouldn't be able to defeat Luciel, if he still wore it. Sorath's head hits Rano and Rano tosses the head away. Luciel draws his spear and tells Rabiel he didn't expect him to show up, calling him old friend. Luciel tightens his grip on his spear, and states that since Rabiel cut off his new friends head, he'll have to repay the favour. Luciel swings his spear, calling forth the Dog of the void, asking her to arise again. Rano holds his ribs wondering if there are more. The ground cracks and breaks giving way to a giant Deman Dog. The Dog steadies herself with one hand and uses the other to try and crush Rabiel and Rano. Before the creature can attack Rabiel and Rano, Rabiel unveils his wings, picks up Rano and gets them both out of the way of Aldebaran's attack. Rabiel looks at the creature thinking it's a Dog yes, but it feels like... Before he can continue Rano screams, as the creature moves towards them. Rabiel throws Rano into a wall behind him, saying he's disturbing him. Rano hits the wall with enough force to break the wall behind him. Rano shouts bloodied, that he can die, calling Rabiel an idiot. Rabiel replies he won't die, that he'll heal him later, telling Rano to wait, calling him a kid. Rabiel holds his spear vertically and raises his hand to his spear. He chants for his spear to awaken, with the call of light. A light surrounds Rabiel as Aldebaran looks on, with the light getting brighter. Rabiel summons the Lignum Vitae^ Colossus, two giant Angels appear behind him, holding spears. Rabiel moves his spear to his side, and calls out 'Mark Of Condemnation'. The two giant Angel's behind Rabiel, move forward, raising their spears ready to attack Aldebaran. Aldebaran charges at the two angels, as the Angels raise their spears, a variation on the Eihwaz^ rune is seen on the bottom of the spear. The Angels split Aldebaran in half, shattering the floor beneath Aldebaran with the force of their attack. Luciel comments that Rabiel's spear made of living water, Lignum Vitae is beautiful. Rabiel mocks Luciel, enquiring about his spear, asking if this is the power he's gained, after discarding Ra's trust. Luciel responds that even if he hadn't thrown away Ra's trust, it'd still be difficult to face Rabiel, as he is one of Ra's three most loyal Angels, however, he isn't going to deal with him now. Luciel tells Rabiel to pay attention, stating the monster he saw earlier was a Deman Dog named Aldebaran, who was originally a human. As Luciel speaks, the soul of a young woman materialises in the dust of Rabiel's attack. Rabiel is confused, as Luciel asks if that isn't one of his lost souls. The young woman's soul stares at Rabiel, as Rabiel wonders whether the souls that do not return are Luciel's doing as well. Luciel confirms his suspicions, stating that stupid Demans aren't capable of doing something like that. Rabiel asks how he's able to stop the souls from returning. Luciel smiles and answers the Void, explaining that he is part of the emptiness and can gather all the things trapped within it, before adding he is still an Angel of covenant and freedom. Luciel comments to his surprise that his friends open the way to the Void, as Sorath's headless body comes to life and attempts to destroy Aldebaran's soul. Before Sorath can destroy Aldebaran's soul, Rabiel manages to pull her out of the way, telling her to watch out, and severs both of Sorath's hands, with his spear. Sorath's body falls back, onto the ground as Rabiel holding Aldebaran's soul in his arms. Rabiel asks what he means by opening the way to the void, before realising that Luciel follows Dark Lessa. Luciel picks up Sorath's head, stating that he can't open the way to the Void without his head. Luciel flings Sorath's head over his shoulder and walks away telling Rabiel it's a pity their reunion has to end here, before adding he will give him Aldebaran's soul as a gift. Luciel looks back at Rabiel telling him he doesn't want to fight him, just that he's a good interlocutor. Luciel turns his spear into a rope, tying up Sorath's body, so he can carry it away. Luciel asks if he isn't correct, in the matter of dealing with wild animals. As Luciel drags Sorath's body away, Rabiel still holding onto Aldebaran's soul is confused. Rabiel grits his teeth ordering Luciel to stop. Luciel walks away smiling. He latches onto the inverted cross in the sky, and begins to pull himself towards it, as Rabiel's attack Angel's circle Luciel as he ascends towards the cross. Luciel looks down at the city, and contacts Sked‎, telling him they have a small problem with Sorath. Taking one last look at the city, Luciel states they should go back to the void. Sked's eyes glow red, as he agrees, the sky above the inverted cross begins to open up, as two glowing eyes and a set of large jaws devour the cross, along with Luciel and Sorath. Rabiel's Angels attempt to attack again, but the jaws close before they can do anything. Luciel shouts they should meet in the Void next time, he calls Rabiel his brother and disappears. Rabiel has transformed Aldebaran's soul into a ball of energy. Rabiel looks up at the spot where Luciel disappeared and scowls, he is angry by Luciel's escape, cries damn it. He comments that Luciel's venomous tongue appears to be working well. Rabiel continues looking up and wonders about the void, he thinks Luciel has been doing this for centuries after he disappeared. Rabiel looks at Aldebaran's soul in his hand, realising he has more pressing matters to deal with, he states anyway, before questioning if all the souls that do not return are there. Rabiel continues looking at the soul for a moment, before thinking he tried to do the right thing, but instead it became convoluted. He says bother, but before he can continue his trail of thought he is interrupted by Rano. Rano looks up at him and greets him with hey hat, before asking why he's here. Rabiel looks down at him, asking what does he think. Rano replies if he isn't still rather angry, and again asks why he helped him. Rabiel gets really angry at Rano's constant questions and glares at him, Rano seeing Rabiel's reaction apologises. ^'Translator's Note:' :Lignum Vitae: (Kor. 리그넘 바이타의) is Latin for the "Wood of Life", and derives its name from its medicinal uses. Lignum vitae is also one of the numerous hard, dense woods loosely referred to as "ironwood". :Eihwaz: The Eihwaz (ᛇ) is a letter of the Runic Alphabet, symbolising the letter 'ï', representing a Yew Tree. The rune is a symbol of strength, reliability and protection. It also signifies, the driving force behind motivation and purpose, and is believed to help in the achievement of one's goals. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=130 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03